


Give me all your pain

by Yolo1s



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: “Are you going to tell her?” Willa asked.Scylla turns away from Willa’s stare unconsciously rubbing her chest where the healed scar now resides. “No.”Willa watching Scylla sighs in resignation, knowing once Scylla’s mind is set nothing will change it. Stubborn girl. “Okay. But she does need to know you are alive.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Give me all your pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Shit, this is it Raelle thought looking over at Abigail. So much regret, so much pain but not the physical kind ironically. She laughed with the little energy she had left.

Abigail rolled her eyes fondly. “What?” she husked out.

Raelle’s eyes started drifting shut. “Nothing, thought death would be more painful.” She slurred out.

Abigail tried to keep her eyes open while she nodded in agreement. “Yeah… weird.” She finished her eyes closing with a frown etched on her face.

**xxxxxxx**

“You were supposed to bring me my daughter.” Willa stated glaring at Scylla. She watched in satisfaction as Scylla’s eyes widened in shock and then quickly morphed into a blank expression, like this wasn’t revealing news. “Well?” She asked raising an eyebrow in question as Scylla looked on at her silently.

Scylla raised an eyebrow back defiantly not letting herself be intimidated and ready to give her a piece of her mind, damn the consequences. She was in a shit hole already, why not dig deeper? She straightened out her shoulders and got ready to speak but no sound came out.

Willa frowned as she saw Scylla’s posture grow stiff.

Scylla’s eyes widened and she gasped in shock as overwhelming pain starting emitting from her chest.

Willa watched in horror as blood starting dripping from Scylla’s mouth as she clutched at her chest and starting falling to the ground. 

“Scylla!?” Willa rushed forward and awkwardly grabbed her to not slam into the ground. She laid her down as gently as possible.

Scylla kept clutching at her chest. “R-“

“Shush, don’t speak child. Save your energy.” Willa interrupted her. She got up quickly and opened up the kitchen drawer where she kept the scissors. Once she spotted it she grabbed it and rushed back down towards Scylla. She carefully removed Scylla’s hands away from her chest and started cutting off her shirt from the middle. 

She pulled the shirt apart and looked at Scylla’s chest in confusion trying to make sense of what she was seeing. An angry red looking stab wound? was forming right over her heart slowly trickling down blood. 

Scylla with barely any strength left weakly gripped Willa’s wrist.

Willa turned to look at her baffled.

Scylla coughed up blood and rasped out. “R-Ra-elle.”

Willa’s eyes widened in shock and worry. She screamed out to get the others witches in to help her.

Two spree ran in alerted and gasped at the scene in front of them.

Willa looked up annoyed. “Move! Bring her too my room now!”

The withes snapped into action and rushed forward to carry Scylla.

“Careful!” Willa snapped.

They all walked as quickly as possible to Willa’s room.

The withes carefully laid Scylla down on the bed.

Willa took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “Locate Raelle Collar immediately. No one is to disturb me unless it’s to update me on Raelle Collar status. Understood?” The witches nodded ducking their head down in respect. “You can leave now and close the door on your way out.” They walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind them.

Willa looked over at Scylla seriously. “You know what you need to do. You can’t take all of it.”

Scylla looked away from her.

Willa huffed out angrily at the stubborn girl in front of her. “I understand Scylla, I do. She is my daughter. But there is no reason for any lives to be lost tod- Scylla!?” Willa reacted quickly and sang a seed to control the convulsing that starting to take over Scylla’s body. She glanced at the wound and noticed it was now fully marked and bleeding profusely. “Dammit Scylla!” She rolled up her sleeves and started chanting her prayers.

**xxxxxx**

***3 months later***

Anacostia slowed down from her jog and walked to the secluded bench in the corner to sit down. She sat at the edge of the bench a respectable distance from the occupant already there. She opened up her water bottle sipping a healthy amount. She closed her water bottle back and leaned back comfortably in the bench. “Is she recovering well?”

The occupant casually settled back letting out a dry laugh. “What do you think?”

Anacostia discretely smirked knowing very well how stubborn Scylla can be.

“And how is mine doing?”

Anacostia lips quirked. “What do you think?”

Willa chuckled knowing her daughter very well. “They really are quite the pair. Do they suspect anything?”

“No. They believe it all has to do with the mother mycelium.”

Willa nodded satisfied. “Good.”

Anacostia stood up and stretched taking in her surroundings as she did so. Satisfied nothing looked suspicious, she then reached into the pocket of her joggers pulling out the note she had tucked in and sliding it on the bench.

Willa slid her arm down the bench smoothly and retrieved the note.

Anacostia continued her stretches. “They approved, starting tomorrow the spree and the military will be on temporary alliance until the common threat has been eliminated. The date and coordination are on the note on when our first mission takes place.”

Willa nodded satisfied.

Anacostia stopped stretching getting ready to leave. “It’s a week from now. Raelle should know before then.”

Willa sighed. “I know. You can bring her in 2 days, I want to speak with Scylla first.”

Anacostia nodded and jogged away.

Willa waited until Anacostia wasn’t visible anymore and got up to go. She walked back to the safe house lost in thought. Knowing her daughter she knows nothing she says will be understood. This was not going to go well.

“Everything went okay?”

Willa looked up startled and glared at Scylla. “You should be resting.”

Scylla rolled her eyes. “I am fine. What happened?”

Willa gestured at the door.

Scylla understanding opened it letting Willa walk though and following her towards her room.

Once they were inside Willa locked the door and mumbled a seed for privacy. She turned towards Scylla. “Comfortable?”

Scylla smirked leaning against the headboard on the bed. “Very.”

Willa rolled her eyes and pulled out one of the chairs she had nearby and faced it towards her bed where Scylla was very comfortably settled in. “They agreed on a temporary alliance.”

Scylla smiled. “That’s good.”

Willa nodded. “Yes it is.” She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the note. She leaned towards the bed passing the note over to Scylla.

Scylla reached the small gap and took the note looking down to read over it. “Are we supposed to meet them there in a week?”

“Yes.” Willa shifted in her seat. “Anacostia will be bringing Raelle in 2 days.”

Scylla’s head snapped up at that.

“Are you going to tell her?” Willa asked.

Scylla turns away from Willa’s stare unconsciously rubbing her chest where the healed scar now resides. “No.”

“Scy-“

Scylla raises her hand cutting her off “No.” She gets off the bed and walks towards the door, she turns around to face Willa one last time. “I- I can’t keep hurting her. She doesn’t need to know. She doesn’t ever have to know. She...”

Willa watching Scylla sighs in resignation, knowing once Scylla’s mind is set nothing will change it. Stubborn girl. “Okay. But she does need to know you are alive.”

“I know, that’s fine.” Scylla reached the door knob and turned it opening the door to leave.

Willa watched her go. She rubbed her temples in stress feeling a headache starting to form thinking of all that’s about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like always sleep deprived, sorry for any typos/errors. If you liked it, kudos/comments would be highly appreciated! :)


End file.
